Un Beso En París ADAPT
by LasTresPrincesasDeSerendip
Summary: La torre Eiffel, Amélie y un montón de reyes que se llaman Luis. Esto es todo lo que Katniss conoce de Francia. Por eso, cuando sus padres le anuncian que pasará un año en un internado de París, la idea no acaba de convencerla. Pero, en la Ciudad del Amor, conoce al chico ideal: Peeta Mellark. Es listo, encantador y muy guapo. El único problema es que también tiene novia.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer.** Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama es de Stephanie Perkis y los personajes de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

Aquí está todo lo que se acerca de Francia: Madeline, Amelia y Moulin Rouge. La Torre Eiffel y el Arco del Triunfo, aunque no tengo idea de cuál es la función de ninguno de ellos. Napoleón, María Antonieta, y un montón de reyes llamados Luis. Tampoco estoy segura de lo que ellos hicieron, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con la Revolución Francesa, lo que tiene que ver con el Día de la Bastilla. El museo de arte es llamado Louvre, tiene forma de pirámide y la Mona Lisa vive ahí junto con la estatua de la mujer a la que le faltan los brazos. Hay cafés o bistrós o como sea que le llamen en cada esquina. Y mimos. La comida se supone que sea buena, y la gente toma mucho vino y fuma muchos cigarrillos.

E oído que no les gustan los americanos, ni los zapatos deportivos blancos.

Hace unos meses atrás mi papa me inscribió en un internado. Sus palabras prácticamente crepitaban por el teléfono mientras declaraba que vivir en el extranjero sería una "buena experiencia de aprendizaje" y un "recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre"-. Sí. Un recuerdo. Y yo señalaría su mal uso de la palabra como si ya no estuviera volviéndome loca.

Desde su anuncio, he estado gritando, pidiendo, y llorando, pero nada lo ha convencido de cambiar de opinión. Y ahora tengo una nueva visa de estudiante y un pasaporte, cada uno declarándome: Katniss Everdeen, ciudadano de los Estados Unidos de América. Y ahora estoy aquí con mis padres (desempacando mis cosas en una habitación más pequeña que mi maleta) la nueva estudiante de último año en la Escuela de América en Paris.

No es que sea malagradecida. Es decir, es _Paris_. ¡La cuidad de la luz! ¡La cuidad más romántica del mundo! No soy inmune a eso. Es sólo esta cosa del internado internacional, es mucho más sobre mi papa que lo es sobre mí.

Desde que se agotó de trabajar y empezó a escribir libros tontos que se convertirían en películas más tontas, él ha tratado de impresionar a sus grandes amigos de Nueva York sobre lo refinado y rico que es.

Mi padre no es refinado. Pero es rico.

No siempre ha sido así. Cuando mis padres todavía estaban casados, estábamos estrictamente por debajo de la clase media. Fue alrededor del tiempo de divorcio, que todas las huellas de decencia desaparecieron, y su sueño de ser el siguiente gran escritor sureño fue reemplazado por su sueño de ser el siguiente escritor publicado. Así que empezó a escribir estas novelas ambientadas en la pequeña Ciudad de Georgia sobre gente con buenos valores estadounidenses que se enamoran y luego contraen enfermedades que amenazan la vida y mueren.

Es en serio.

Me deprime totalmente, pero a las mujeres les encantan. Aman las novelas de mi padre y aman sus suéteres de punto y su sonrisa falsa y, por supuesto, su bronceado anaranjado. Lo han vuelto un bestseller y un idiota total.

Dos de sus libros han sido llevados al cine y tres más están en producción, que es desde donde su verdadero dinero viene. Hollywood. Y, de alguna manera este dinero extra y supuesto prestigio han deformado su cerebro y le han hecho pensar que debo vivir en Francia. Por un año. Sola. No entiendo por qué no me pudo mandar a Australia o a Irlanda o a cualquier otro lugar donde el inglés sea el lenguaje nativo. La única palabra francesa que conozco es oui, lo que significa "si", y sólo recientemente aprendí que se deletrea o-u-i y no –w-e-e.

Al menos la gente en mi nuevo colegio habla inglés. Fue fundado por americanos pretenciosos que no les gustaba la compañía de sus propios hijos. Quiero decir, en serio. ¿Quién envía a sus hijos a un internado? Es tan Howarts. Sólo que mi colegio no tiene lindos magos o caramelos mágicos o lecciones de vuelo.

En lugar de eso, estoy atrapada con otros 99 estudiantes. Hay 25 en toda mi clase de último año, como opuesto a los 600 que había en Atlanta. Y estoy estudiando las mismas cosas que estudie en el colegio Clairemont excepto que ahora estoy registrada en clases de inicio de francés.

Oh, sí. Inicio de francés. Sin duda en el primer año. Yo rockeo totalmente.

Mamá dice que debo perder el factor amargo, pronto pero ella no es la que deja atrás a su fabulosa mejor amiga, Madge. O a su fabuloso trabajo en el Royal Midtown 14 multiplex *(*Cine famoso en Estados Unidos). O a Gale, el fabuloso chico que trabaja en el Royal Midtown 14 multiplex.

Y todavía no puedo creer que me separen de mi hermana, Primrose, quien tiene solamente 7 años y muy joven para dejarla sola en casa después de la escuela. Sin mí, probablemente va a ser molestada por el loco chico que vive cerca de la casa, el que tiene toallas sucias de Coca-cola colgando de sus ventanas. Oh Prim tal vez comería accidentalmente algo que contenga colorante rojo #40 y su garganta se cerraría y nadie estaría allí para llevarla al hospital. Incluso podría morir. Y apuesto a que no me dejarían volar a casa para el funeral y la tendría que visitar al cementerio yo sola y papá le habría elegido un horrible querubín de granito para ir encima de su tumba.

Y espero que papá no espere que llene solicitudes para alguna universidad en Rusia o Rumania. Mi sueño es estudiar la teoría de la filmación en la universidad de California. Quiero ser la mejor crítica femenina de la nación. Algún día seré invitada a cada festival y una página web ridículamente popular. Hasta ahora sólo tengo la página web, y no es tan popular. Todavía.

Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para trabajar en ella, eso es todo.

"Katniss, es el momento"

"¿Qué?" levanto la vista de mi trabajo de doblar camisas en perfectos cuadrados.

Mi mamá me mira y toca su collar de tortuga. Mi padre, vestido con una camisa de polo color durazno y zapatos blancos de navegación, está viendo a través de la ventana de mi cuarto. Es tarde, pero desde la calle una mujer canta algo de ópera.

Mis padres necesitan regresar a sus habitaciones del hotel. Ambos tienen vuelos en la mañana.

"Oh" Agarro la camisa que está en mis manos un poco más fuerte.

Papá se aparta de la ventana, y me alarmo al ver que sus ojos están mojados. Algo sobre la idea de mi madre (incluso si es mi padre) al borde de las lágrimas trae un nudo a mi garganta.

"Bueno, creo que en algún momento crecen"

Mi cuerpo está congelado. Él agarra mis miembros rígidos y me da un abrazo de oso. Su agarre es aterrador. "Cuídate. Estudia mucho y has algunos amigos. Y cuidado con los ladrones", añade "a veces trabajan en pareja".

Asiento en su hombro y el me suelta. Y luego se va.

Mi mamá se queda atrás. "Tendrás un año maravilloso aquí" dice "Simplemente lo sé" Me muerdo el labio para evitar que tiemble y ella me atrae a sus brazos. Trato de respirar. Inhala. Cuenta hasta tres. Exhala. Su piel huele a loción de toronja. "Te llamare cuando llegue a casa" ella dice.

_Casa_. Atlanta ya no es mi casa.

"Te amo, Katniss".

Estoy llorando ahora "También te amo, cuida de Prim por mí".

"Por supuesto"

"Y de Buttercup" digo "Asegúrate de que Prim le alimente y le cambie su cama y llene su botella de agua. Y asegúrate de que no le de muchas golosinas porque le hacen engordar y luego no puede salir de su iglú. Pero asegúrate de que al menos le de algunas cada día, porque igual necesita vitamina C y él no va a tomar agua si le echa aquellas gotas de vitamina—"

Me atrae otra vez y pone mi mecha blanqueada detrás de mí oreja. "Te amo", dice otra vez.

Y luego mi mamá hace algo que, incluso después de todos los papeles y boletos de avión y presentaciones, no veo venir. Algo que pasaría un año después de todas formas, cuando dejara el colegio, pero no importa cuántos días o meses o años e anhelado por esto, todavía no estoy preparada cuando pasa.

Mi madre se va. Estoy sola.

* * *

**N.A. **Hola... primero que nada debo decir que no soy ninguna de las chicas que se presentaron en el perfil de esta cuenta, en realidad ellas solo me están dejando subir mi adaptación a esta cuenta porque yo no tengo una :(

he decidido adaptar esta historia porque me ha gustado mucho y mi amiga Chiyo me animo a hacerlo.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi y si no pues de igual manera espero sus opiniones en un review.

Eso es todo..

...sigan leyendo

**Frankie**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer.** Nana de esto me pertenece, la trama es de Stephanie Perkins y los personajes de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Lo siento venir, pero no puedo evitarlo.

PÁNICO.

Me dejaron. ¡Mis padres me dejaron! ¡EN FRANCIA!

Mientras tanto, Francia esta extrañamente silenciosa. Incluso la cantante de ópera se ha ido. _No puedo _perderlo. Las paredes aquí son más pequeñas que una curita, así que lloro, mis vecinos (mis nuevos compañeros de clase) oirían todo. Voy a estar enferma. Voy a vomitar ese extraño tapenade de berenjenas que comí en la cena, y todo el mundo escuchara, y nadie me va a invitar a ver a los mimos escapar de sus cajas invisibles, o lo que sea que hace la gente aquí en su tiempo libre.

Corro a mi fregadero y me salpico agua en la cara, pero explota y también moja mi camisa. Y ahora estoy llorando más fuerte, porque no he desempacado mis toallas, y la ropa mojada me recuerda a esos estúpidos juegos de agua en Six Flags* (*Parque de diversiones) a los que Madge y Marvel solían arrastrarme, donde el agua es del color equivocado, huele a pintura y tiene billones de bacterias en ella. Oh Dios. ¿Qué pasa si hay bacterias en el agua? ¿El agua de Francia es segura para beber?

Patética. Soy patética.

¿Cuantos adolescentes de 17 años no matarían por dejar la casa? Mis vecinos no están experimentando ningún colapso. Ningún sonido de alguien llorando viene de sus paredes del cuarto. Agarro una camisa de la cama para secarme, cuando me llega una solución. _Mi almohada_. Me dejo caer de bruces en la cama y sollozo y sollozo y sollozo.

Alguien está tocando la puerta.

No. Seguramente no es mi puerta.

¡Ahí está otra vez!

"¿Hola?" una chica llama desde el pasillo, "¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?"

No, no estoy bien. VETE. Pero ella llama otra vez, y soy obligada a arrastrarme fuera de mi cama y abrir la puerta. Una rubia con rizos largos, apretados espera al otro lado. Es alta y grande, pero no grande-con-sobrepeso. Jugadora-de-voleibol grande. Un diamante brilla como anillo en la nariz con la luz del pasillo. "¿Estas bien?" Su voz es gentil "Soy Delly; vivo en el cuarto de al lado. ¿Eran esos tus padres los que se acaban de ir?"

Mis ojos hinchados son una señal afirmativa.

"Llore la primera noche también" Ella inclina la cabeza, piensa por un momento y luego asiente "Vamos. _Chocolat chaud_".

"¿Un show de chocolate?" ¿Por qué querría ver un show de chocolate? Mi mamá me abandono y estoy aterrorizada de dejar mi habitación y-

"No" Ella sonríe "C_haud_. Caliente. Chocolate caliente. Puedo hacer algo en mi cuarto".

Oh.

A pesar de mi misma, la sigo. Delly me para con su mano como un guardia de seguridad. Está usando anillos en sus cinco dedos. "No olvides tu llave. La puerta se cierra automáticamente detrás de ti".

"Lo sé" Y tiro del collar de debajo de mi camisa para probarlo. Puse mi lave dentro de él durante este fin de semana, en el Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida para nuevos estudiantes después de que nos dijeran lo fácil que era quedarnos afuera.

Entramos a su cuarto. Suspiro. Es del mismo tamaño imposible de mi cuarto, siete por diez pies, con el mismo mini-escritorio, mini-tocador, -mini-cama, mini-nevera, mini-fregadero, y mini-ducha. (No mini-retrete, esos son compartidos y se encuentran en el pasillo). Pero… a diferencia de mi propia habitación estéril, cada centímetro de la pared y el techo está cubierto de afiches, fotos, papel brillante para envolver y folletos de colores brillantes escritos en francés.

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" Pregunto.

Delly me da un pañuelo y me sueno la nariz, hago un sonido, terrible como un ganso enojado, pero ella no se inmuto ni hizo una cara. "Llegue ayer. Este es mi cuarto año aquí, así que no tuve que ir a los seminarios. Volé sola, así que he estado saliendo sola, esperando a que mis amigos lleguen". Ella ve alrededor con las manos en sus caderas, admirando du trabajo. Veo una pila de revistas, tijeras y cinta adhesiva en su piso y me doy cuenta de que es trabajo en progreso. "No está mal, ¿eh? Las paredes blancas no van conmigo".

Doy vuelta en su cuarto, examinando todo. Rápidamente descubro que la mayoría de las caras son las mismas, cinco personas: John, Paul, George, Ringo*(*Integrantes de la banda Los Beatles) y otro jugador de soccer que no reconozco.

"Los Beatles son todo lo que oigo. Mis amigos se burlan de mi pero-"

"¿Quién es este?" señalo al jugador de soccer. Está usando una camiseta roja y blanca, y tiene pelo y cejas negras. Bastante apuesto.

"Cest Fabregas*(*Jugador español). Dios, él es el pasante más increíble. Juega para Arsenal. ¿El club de futbol inglés? ¿No te suena?"

Muevo mi cabeza. No soy muy fan de los deportes, pero tal vez debería. "Buenas piernas sin embargo".

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Se pueden clavar clavos con esos muslos". Mientras Delly prepara _chocolat chaud_ en el palto caliente, me entero de que ella también es una estudiante de último año, y que sólo juega futbol durante el verano porque nuestra escuela no tiene un programa, pero ella solía estar en All-State en Massachusetts. De allí viene, Boston. Y me recuerda que debo llamarle "futbol" aquí, que (cuando pienso en ello) en realidad tiene más sentido. Y a ella no parece molestarle cuando cuando la fastidio con preguntas o toco sus cosas.

Su cuarto es asombroso. Además de la parafernalia *(accesorios) pegada en sus muros, tiene una docena de tazas de té de porcelana lleno de anillos de brillo de plástico, anillos de plata con piedras de ámbar y anillos de vidrio con flores prensadas. Ya parece que ha vivido aquí durante años.

Me pruebo un anillo que tiene un dinosaurio de gota conectado. El T-Rex brilla con luces rojas, amarillas y azules cuando lo aprieto. "Desearía tener un cuarto como este". Lo amo, pero soy demasiado loca por la limpieza como para tener algo así por mí misma. Necesito paredes limpias y un escritorio limpio y todo puesto en su lugar todo el tiempo.

Delly se ve agradecida por el cumplido.

"¿Estos son tus amigos?" Pongo el dinosaurio de vuelta a la taza de té y señalo una foto pegada a su espejo. Es gris y sombría e impreso en papel grueso y brillante. Es evidente que es producto de una clase de fotografía para la escuela. Hay cuatro personas de pie ante un cubo hueco gigante, y la abundancia de ropa de color negro con estilo y deliberadamente pelo revuelto revela que Delly pertenece al grupo residente de arte. Por alguna razón, estoy sorprendida. Sé que su cuarto es artístico y ella tiene todos esos anillos en sus dedos y en su nariz, pero el resto está bien definido (suéter lila, vaqueros ajustados, voz suave). Y luego está la cosa del soccer, pero ella no es marimacha tampoco.

Ella irrumpe en una amplia sonrisa, y su anillo en la nariz brilla. "Sí. Clove tomo esa en La Defense*(*Arco de La Defense) Esos son Finnick, Mellark, Cashmere y yo. Los conocerás mañana en el desayuno. Bueno, a todos excepto a Clove. Ella se graduó el año pasado".

La boca de mi estómago se empieza a abrir. ¿Era eso una invitación a sentarme con ella?

"Pero estoy segura de que la conocerás pronto de todos modos, porque ella está saliendo con Mellark. Ella está ahorita en Parsons Paris*(*Escuela de arte y diseño) por fotografía.

Nunca escuche eso, pero asentí como si estuviera considerando ir por mí misma algún día.

"Ella es muy talentosa" El borde en su voz sugiere otra cosa, pero no la presiono. "Finnick y Cashmere están saliendo también" Añade.

Ah. Delly debe estar soltera.

Desafortunadamente, no puedo responder. Volviendo a casa yo estaba saliendo con mi amigo Marvel. Él era más o menos alto, más o menos gracioso y tenía un más o menos decente cabello. Era una de esas situaciones tipo "Como nadie mejor esta alrededor, ¿quieres salir?". Lo único que hacíamos era besarnos, y ni siquiera era muy genial. Mucha saliva. Siempre tenía que secarme la barbilla.

Rompimos cuando supe de Francia, pero no fue la gran cosa. No llore ni le envié mensajes suplicando. Ahora él está saliendo con Glimmer Milliken, quien está en el coro y tiene un brillante cabello tipo comercial-de-champú. Ni siquiera me molesta.

En realidad no.

Además, la ruptura evito que yo siguiera codiciando a Gale, un extraordinario compañero de trabajo del multiplex. No que yo no lo deseaba mientras estaba con Marvel, pero aun así. Me hacía sentir culpable. Y las cosas estaban empezando a pasar con Gale (en serio) cuando el verano termino. Pero Marvel es el único con el que he salido, y el apenas cuenta.

Una vez le dije que salía con este chico del campamento de verano, Stuart Thistleback. Stuart Thistleback tenía el pelo castaño y tocaba el bajo, estábamos totalmente enamorados, pero él vivía en Chattanooga y ninguno de los dos habíamos tenido nuestras licencias de conducir.

Marvel sabía que lo invente, pero era demasiado agradable como para decirlo.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle a Delly cuales clases está tomando, cuando su teléfono suena con los primeros compases de "Strawberry Fiels Forever". Ella rueda los ojos y contesta "Mamá, es medianoche aquí, seis horas de diferencia, ¿recuerdas?"

Miro su reloj de alarma, con forma de submarino amarillo, y estoy sorprendida al darme cuenta de que tiene razón. Pongo mi larga taza de _Chocolat Chaud_ en su tocador. "Debería irme" susurro "perdón por quedarme tanto tiempo".

"Espera un segundo" Delly cubre el teléfono "fue un gusto conocerte. ¿Nos vemos en el desayuno?"

"Sí. Nos vemos" Trato de decir esto casualmente pero estoy tan emocionada que cuando salgo de su habitación me estrello contra una pared.

Whoops. No una pared. Un chico.

"Oof" Él se tambalea hacia atrás.

"¡Perdón! Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí".

El mueve su cabeza, un poco aturdido. La primera cosa que noto es su cabello (es lo primero que noto en una persona). Es rubio y desordenado y de alguna manera corto y largo al mismo tiempo. Pienso en Los Beatles, desde que los acabo de ver en el cuarto de Delly. Es un cabello de artista. Cabello de músico. Un cabello Pretendo-que-no-me-importa-pero-en-realidad-sí.

Cabello hermoso.

"Esta bien, yo tampoco te vi. ¿Estás bien entonces?"

Oh Dios. Es inglés.

"Er. ¿Vive Delly aquí?"

Seriamente, no conozco a ninguna chica americana que se pueda resistir al acento inglés.

El chico se aclara la garganta "¿Delly Cartwright? ¿Chica alta? ¿Gran ondulado cabello?" Luego me ve como si estuviera loca o media muerta, como mi Nanna Everdeen. Nanna simplemente sonríe y mueve la cabeza cuando pregunto, "¿Qué tipo de aderezo te gustaría para la ensalada?" o "¿Dónde pusiste los dientes falsos del abuelo?"

"Lo siento" él se aleja de mi un pequeño paso "Estas yendo a la cama".

"¡Sí! Delly vive ahí. Acabo de pasar dos horas con ella" Anuncie esto con orgullo como mi hermana, Prim, cuando se encuentra algo asqueroso en el patio. "Soy Katniss. ¡Soy nueva aquí!" Oh Dios. ¿Qué. Pasa. Con. El. Entusiasmo. Aterrador? Mis mejillas se calientan y es tan humillante.

El chico lindo me da una sonrisa divertida. Sus dientes son encantadores, derechos arriba y torcidos abajo, con un toque de sobre mordida. Apesto en sonrisas como esas. Debido a mi falta de ortodoncia. Tengo un hueco entre mis dientes del frente del tamaño de una pasa.

"Peeta" dijo "vivo un piso arriba".

"Yo vivo aquí" Apunto tontamente hacia mi cuarto mientras mi mente piensa: Acento inglés, escuela americana. Katniss confundida.

El golpea dos veces a la puerta de Delly "Bueno. Te veo luego entonces, Katniss".

_Pee-tah_ dijo mi nombre así: _Ah-na_.

Mi corazón palpita desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho.

Delly abre la puerta "¡Mellark!" Ella chilla. Todavía está al teléfono. Ellos se ríen, se abrazan y se hablan entre ellos. "¡Entra! ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Has visto a Finnick? Mama, me tengo que ir".

El teléfono de Delly y su puerta se cierran simultáneamente.

Busco a tientas la llave en mi collar. Dos chicas con rosadas batas de baño combinadas se pavonean detrás de mí, riendo y chismeando. Un grupo de chicos cruzando el pasillo ríen y silban. Delly y su amigo ríen a través de las delgadas paredes. Mi corazón se hunde, y mi estómago se vuelve a apretar.

Todavía soy la chica nueva. Todavía estoy sola.

* * *

**N.A.** Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, enserio me gustaría saber que opinan.

Hasta pronto,

**Frankie.**


End file.
